The Legend of Zelda: the seven swords
by superzeldafan64
Summary: Two spirits fight in an epic battle.
1. The Dawn

The Legend of Zelda: The seven swords

In the beginning there existed two spirits and seven swords. The name of the spirits where Aro, the spirit of light, and Laurent, the spirit of darkness.

They lived in peace and harmony. But, as many stories go, one day they had a reason to fight. The two spirits lived in a world of chaos. So the lord told them that he was sending three golden goddesses in seven days. He wanted one, and only one, of the two to greet the three.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aro awoke to find, not to any surprise, Laurent pacing around the camp. Of course there was nothing to do but watch. After awhile he became bored.

Aro got up off the cold ground and walked, in a calm manner, to the food container. Empty, nothing to eat?

He would have to wait for the lord to send some supplies. Three days of no food! No food + Laurent no good. Maybe some small talk would lighten the mood.

"Laurent, How are you this mourning" asked Aro expecting to be yelled at. Laurent always yelled unless he was upset.

He replied calmly "Not good my brother."

Not good indeed! It was never good around here. They lived in a world of chaos. How he missed his home in the golden land. Thankfully their time was limited in this new world created by their lord.

Then Laurent delivered some shocking news. "In seven days, starting tomorrow, the lord will send three golden goddesses to shape this land. The only problem is that he wants only one of us to greet them. So tomorrow he will test us in combat against each other."

Finely some excitement!


	2. The Cause

((I'm sorry my chapters haven't been that long. I hope this one will be long enough. Enjoy! Note: this is a filler chapter. Hopefully it will answer some questions.))

Aro thought hard about their current situation. They were out of food, they were lost, and now they had to fight each other. Things weren't looking good for the two. "Maybe we could go home after the battle!" Aro thought, hoping that this all would be over soon.

Laurent paced around the camp site. Aro could spot his brother in a crowed. He always wore a pitch black outfit, his long dark hair hanging past his shoulders. Laurent's pale skin almost glowed in the sun. All the women wanted him.

Aro was as attractive as his brother, with his short red hair and dark tanned skin; the girls couldn't keep their hands off him!

Laurent looked at his brother with disgust. He hated when Aro stared at him.

"Laurent have you found the seventh sword" Aro asked with hope in his voice.

"Uh…well…"Laurent said nervously. He must be hiding something.

"You haven't found it, have you?" He asked disappointment in his voice.

"No" he replied. Now he knew why his brother was pacing.

Why were they in this forest like place? What were they looking for?

The lord sent them to a new undeveloped world he created. He had dropped his seven swords while making this new world, and he needed them back. Now the two were stuck in this crap hole with no way out!

Why were these swords so special?

The seven swords are the lord's source of power, and each sword gave him a different power. They had found all but one sword, the most powerful of them all, the master sword!

((That's all for now! Please rate and review. By the way, Bloody, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.))


	3. Four Sword

((The next few chapters will be about the swords they already have. I'll try to make my chapters longer. P.S. I type my stories on a portable keyboard called a AlphaSmart, and for some reason, my stories look a lot longer on the board then they do on the computer.))

The Four Sword

The first sword on their list was The Four Sword. The stories say that this sword gave the lord his power to be in four places at once. A very useful sword indeed!

Laurent tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, swearing along the way. "Shit!" he shouted, at the top of his lungs.

Aro, upset with his brother's foul mouth, helped Laurent to his feet. "You should watch your mouth, brother" he said, disgust in his voice. Why did he have to do this stupid mission with his brother? Why couldn't he do it by himself? He decided not to question the lord's commands.

"Up yours" Laurent replied in a rude tone, sick of his brother being a good person all of the time. That's just how he was. Laurent and Aro were polar opposites, light and dark. The lord cut them from the same cloth, but many say that this must not be true! Aro was light, a good person, a helpful person, and the ideal choice for a hero. Laurent, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Laurent was dark, a bad person, a menacing person, and the ideal villain.

"Aro, were did you say the sword might be?" Laurent asked, hoping to get done with this as quick as possible.

Aro wrinkled his brow, deep in thought. "I think it's in the 'woods', brother" he finely replied. He said woods in a strange way. In truth, there was nothing to this world. Maybe some hills, mountains, and tree shaped objects, but nothing else. No animals, plants, or seasons.

After a long travel, they ended up in what appeared to be a forest. In reality, it was some tree shaped rocks. Laurent walked at a quick pace. Aro could hear the crunch of the pebbles as his brother almost ran across the ground. "what's your hurry Laurent?" Aro asked.

Laurent started knocking over the 'trees' in search for the sword. "The faster we find this sword, the faster we find the next one!" he shouted at Aro. "By the way, what does it look like?" he asked.

Aro shook his head. "How should I know? It's a sword, it has a hilt and a blade."

"No need to be a smart ass about it, Aro" said Laurent, still turning over stones. "Brother! Look behind you!"

Aro turned around to find a sword heading his way. He was able to move out of the way at the last moment, and get a good look at his attacker.

Four. Four monsters. All of them wielding giant swords. "Toss me a rock, Laurent!" shouted Aro, avoiding attack after attack.

Confused, Laurent picked up one of the tree like rock pillars and tossed it at his brother. Aro slammed it into one of the monsters causing it to drop its sword. The monster and its sword turned into dust, and flew into one of the others. Laurent grabbed a pillar of his own and jabbed it into the skull of another, causing the same affect.

Laurent, to busy celebrating his small victory, did not notice the monster directly behind him. The monster drew its blade and began the attack that would, without a doubt, end its opponent's life. The sound of the sword sliceing the air could be heard around the woods, and in that moment, a life ceased to exist.

Laurent heard a sharp metallic clang as the sword of one of the monsters fell behind him. He turned to see a cloud of dust flowing into the true monster, and his brother holding a rock pillar. "Thanks, but the next ones mine." Said Laurent, charging at the remaining monster. His rock pillar in hand, he took down his foe with ease. After the dust cleared, Aro found the sword laying on the ground. It was much smaller than when the monster was wielding it.

"This is it?" he said, picking up the blade. As soon as he held the sword firmly in his hand, he felt a strange presence come over him.

"What the?!" shouted the confused Laurent.

Aro looked at his brother with surprise. "What's wrong?".

"Theres four of you."

And sure enough, as soon as he looked around,

He saw four faces, exactly like his, staring back. "Well, isn't this strange."

"And I thought one of you was bad enough!"

"I'm sorry, but that was really lame."

"who cares? Besides, you're really starting to weird me out. When one of you talks, all four of you talk."

Aro dropped the sword causing the clones to flow back into him. He took the sword and placed it into a container. "Lets make camp. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Yeah. I'm starving"

Aro flinched at the thought. "You starving is the last thing we need."

((that's all for now. I hope you liked it. Please no more mean reviews. If you didn't like it, don't say anything.))

((Very Random Moment

I Can Has cheeseburgers?))


End file.
